I Got A Feeling
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Jeff Hardy got a feeling last night, not knowing what it was, or how much it would change his life.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is a joint fic with my friend Aimme. We don't know if we will continue it, but we are thinking about it. Hope you like it cause we worked hard on it.  
  
Title: I Got A Feeling  
  
Rating: R  
  
Contents: Angst, mentions of rape, Slash  
  
Chapter: 1/ 2 or 3  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Matt, wake up." Jeff Hardy called to his brother, shaking him slightly, "Wake up."  
  
"Jeff? What is it? it's, like, four-thiety in the morning and we've got a plane to catch in a couple of hours."  
  
"I think something's wrong." Jeff replied simply.  
  
"What?" Jeff, you can't just wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me something's wrong when there isn't."  
  
"How do YOU know? I can feel it. I Think there's something wrong."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes in the darkness, "Well, when you figure it out, come tell me."  
  
"I think....I think it's about--I don't know. There's just something wrong."  
  
"Thanks for telling me, but we can't do anything. So, next time your Spide-y Sense wakes you up, tell it to leave me alone and go to sleep!"  
  
Matt pulled the covers back over his head and waited until he heard Jeff get back in his hotel bed to let them back down. This was just like Jeff, waking him up in the middle of the night to tell him something they could do nothing about. Matt sighed and rolled over in his bed to face the wall and turn away from his brother, who was sitting up, indian-style, in his bed.  
  
"Jeff," he finally said, "Go to sleep, dammit."  
  
"But I KNOW that something is wrong."  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out if we get a notification."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I think I am. G'Night."  
  
"Night." Jeff replied, pulling the covers around him. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
----  
  
The next morning, Jeff woke up early and had some room service brought up so he and Matt wouldn't have to risk getting mobbed downstairs by fans. Not that he didn't love all of his fans; it was just too early to stand and sign autographs for a few hours. He sat silently, writting in his notebook as Matt finally stirred to life.  
  
"Welcome to the world, stranger." Jeff greeted, not looking up or stalling the pencil across the page.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Matt asked, groggily.  
  
"Writtin, you dipshit. Answer that." Jeff replied as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Matt asked, "Oh yeah, he's here. Jeff, fer you. Sounds like Kidman."  
  
"Hello?" Jeff asked, taking the phone from hsi brother.  
  
"Jeff? It's Billy."  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah, uh...I was uh, supossed to room with Shannon last night, but he never showed up. Is he there with you?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him." Jeff replied, thinking, "I thought that you and Shannon broke up a while ago. He's going out with Kevin, now."  
  
"So? We can't just be friends?" illy asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I was just wonderin if you two had gotten back together or something."  
  
"Well we haven't. I was just wondering if he was with you or not. It's not unlike Shannon to just up and leave, but I had the strangest feeling last night..."  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked, rising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah...like..."  
  
"Something was wrong?"  
  
"Yeah! And like, I wanted to do something,"  
  
"But you couldn't. Yeah, exactly. You too?"  
  
"Yeah," Jeff agreed.  
  
"I wonder what it means."  
  
"Me, too. Matt wouldn't believe me, but I told him so."  
  
"That's so weird, dude. Anyways, I gotta go. Jamie'll be here soon and I gotta shower. Just wondering where Shannon was, is all. Hey, if you hear from him, let me know, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure man, see ya."  
  
Jeff hung up the phone and gave his brother that 'I-told-you-so' look, "That was Billy, he had a weird feeling last night, too. Wanted to know if we've seen Shannon."  
  
Matt was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. He glared and sent Jeff to go get it.  
  
---  
  
Shannon carefully pulled himself from the elevator and down the hall to where he had remembered Jeff told him his room was. It seemed a lot closer that past morning. He winced and gingerly placed a hand on his lower back as pain shot through it. Finally, he had made it to the room. The light shone underneath it, signalling that some one was in there. He knocked and waited for the door to open. But, he couldn't keep the tears he had been holding back finally flowed down his face.  
  
---  
  
"Shannon, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, enveloping his smaller, younger friend in a hug, "Come on in."  
  
Shannon leaned into Jeff's chest as he rested his head there and his tears began to soak the t-shirt Jeff had on. The sobs that had taken over began to shake his sore body. He shot up suddenly, hissing in pain, as Jeff tried to pull him to the bed. Jeff jumped and Matt hurried over.  
  
"Shann? What's wrong? Here, takea seat." Matt said, carefully leading the blonde to a bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry for barging in on you guys, but I had nowhere to go. I can't go back to--to Kevin."  
  
"Did he do something to you, Shann?"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to--"  
  
"Shannon, "Jeff said, holding his friend by the shoulder, but quickly letting go when he winced, "Let me see."  
  
Shannon turned and quickly tried to get away, but Matt stood in the way.   
  
"It's okay," Matt said, "Just show and tell us what happened."  
  
"Shann, please?" Jeff asked quietly.  
  
Shannon tried to look Jeff in the eyes, but couldn't find himself to do it The tears began to flood his eyes again. He bit his lip, which had been busted on the bottom and looked at his friend cautiously, "I don't think he meant--"  
  
"Shann?"  
  
Shannon looked to Matt, who had spoken.  
  
"What happened."  
  
Shannon let his breath out softly. He slowly took off his shirt, deciding that they could probably help him, revealing an amount of dark bruises, cuts, and scars. He leaned into Jeff's chest again, tears flowing more freely. Jeff hugged his friend protectively, though carefully. Matt looked to the ground, unable to find any words to say.  
  
"I--I guess Kevin just doesn't wanna be with me any more." Shannon sobbed, "I--" he started again after a few seconds, "I walked into our room and he was in there with Hunter. I tried to get out and shut the door, but Kevin stormed over and grabbed me. He pulled me in there. Hunter looked real scared, he told me he never meant for me to see them, but Kevin shut him up and sent him out. I was so shocked, I got real mad he would do something like that, even though there were a ton of signs.  
  
"I just didn't want to believe it. I was so mad, that I shoved Kevin back and I went to punch him. But he caught me hand and torch'd me to the ground. Before I knew it, I'm against the wall, bleeding and...I don't know. Then, he kicked me out and said that he never wanted to see me again..."  
  
"Did--" Jef coughed, foinding his voice, "Did he rape you, Shann?"  
  
"Can't exactly say that....we loved each other..."  
  
"Shannon..." Matt started.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Matty. I'm so confused! I didn't know anywhere else to go. I had to go somewhere! I had to go somewhere, I hope you don't mind. I can leave if--"  
  
"Shannon, it's okay, it's okay," Jeff said, stopping the flow of words coming from Shannon's mouth, "You've got to clean up, then I'm gonna go beat the shit out of your dumb ass exboyfriend."  
  
"Calm down, Jeff," Matt reasoned, "I don't think we should do anything yet. Shann, you should go clean up. I'm sure that Jeff's got some of his smaller pants with him. You go take your time while me and Jeff think of what to do."  
  
Shannon inhaled deeply, "Thank you. So much. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"We're here for you, Shann." Jeff said, giving Shannon another hug and handing him a pair of his pants.  
  
Jeff and Matt waited till they heard Shannon start up the shower so they knew Shannon didn't need anything. Then, they left a note telling Shannon not to worry if they wern't back by the time they were back and just to try and get some sleep. They went to Billy's room, although matt had a bit of a hard time diverting Jeff from going to Kevin's room.  
  
Shannon pulled himself from the cry he had had in the shower and shut it off. He put on the loose pants that Jeff had handed him and went to the front room. He lifted the note and read it tiredly before collapsing into the bed and sobbing himself to sleep.  
  
--Matt knocked on Billy's hotelroom, holding Jeff by a wrist so he couldn't get away and go find Kevin.  
  
"It's open!" Billy called from inside.  
  
Matt pushed the door open and notioned for Jeff to go in first. Jeff sulked in, glaring down the hall to the elevator. Billy looked up from where he was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I figured it'd be Jamie, but what's up guys?"  
  
Jeff looked at Billy as if he had just realized he was there, then immediatley took a seat next to him.  
  
"Billy, you remember how you said that you had that weird feeling last night and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we found where Shannon was."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"With Kevin."  
  
"Well, that's good, at least he wasn't--"  
  
"That's not a good thing, Billy." Matt said, standing before the two.  
  
"Why? I mean, Kevin is Shannon's boyfriend, right?"  
  
"Fuck Kevin." Jeff said bitterly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'Fuck Kevin'"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that. Why?"  
  
"Kevin beat up Shannon and raped him."  
  
Billy's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "He what?" he asked in shock.  
  
"He raped and beat him." Jeff growled, slamming his fist on the bedside table, "I fucking hate him! Matt, just let me go and give him a peice of my fucking mind!"  
  
"Jeff, later. Right now, I bet Shannon's out of the shower and sleeping. We should wait till he wakes up then see what he wants to do. But we HAVE to take him to the doctors to have him checked out."  
  
"What if that's not what he wants?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter in this part of the case. He NEEDS to be checked out. What if Kevin has a disease or something, you wouldn't want Shannon to get it, do you?" Matt asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to get his point across.  
  
---------------------  
  
R&R! *^_^* 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, y'all! You rock! Ammie  
  
Title: I Got A Feeling (SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED 'ONCE AND AGAIN' look for it soon!)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Contents: Angst, mentions of rape, Slash  
  
Chapter: 2/ 2   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"But, isn't that a violation of trust?" Jeff asked, "Can't Kevin and let Shann do his own damn thing?"  
  
"Jeff, it's not that simple. STD's can kill him if he got one!"  
  
"Matt's right, Jeff. I think that we should take him to the doctor as soon as possible. For all we know, he's all clear. It's just a precautionary measure. It's for the best." Billy said, adding his own two cents.  
  
Jeff g lared at the dark haired man sitting on the bed.  
  
"Is that why you broke up with Shannon?" he asked, eager to set the blame, "If you wouldn't have broken up with him, he wouldn't have gotten together with Kevin in the first place!"  
  
Billy looked up at him with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare pin this on me. It's his own damn fault for going with Kevin and it's Kevin's fault for picking Shannon up on the rebound. Shannon's just too fucking vulnerable."  
  
Jeff stepped up to the brunette as Billy stood up to state his point.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking say that about Shannon. EVER!" he yelled, gettin gin Billy's face.  
  
"I can say whatever the hell I want. He's NOT YOUR PROPERTY, Jeff!"  
  
"I never said he was." Jeff replied lowly.  
  
"You fucking act like it and it drives you damn fucking nuts that I had him and you never stood a fucking chance. So you are blaming me. It's Shannon's damn fault for being stupid enough to go to that damn oaf after he FUCKING CHEATED on me and I caught him. It's HIS fault for giving into every fucking temptation that comes his way. And it's HIS damn fault that he sleeps with every fucking person who thinks he's cute without knowing them. It's all his damn fault, Jeff.  
  
"And as much as you hate it, you can't change him. You can't protect him all of the time and you can't alter his way of thinking. I could do what every man Shannon's ever slept with has done. I could do it right now. I could go in there, tell him I'm sorry and that I was an idiot. Then tell him he looked cute today and end up fucking his brains out and leaving him again. And you know it."  
  
Jeff was glaring at Kidman and was about to pounce and beat the living shit out of him, when a soft, quiet voice sounded around the room as though it was a shout:  
  
"You'd really do that to me, Kid?"  
  
Matt, Jeff and Billy all spun around to see that Shannon was standing about a foot inside the doorway. He was pale and shaking, ready to cry the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. None of them knew what to say.  
  
"Well, i-if that;s how you feel, Kid...I'm...I gotta go."  
  
Shannon shook his head in disbelief and left sadly. Billy's mouth was open in shock. Jeff looked at Matt, then at Billy and they all stood in silence for what felt like forever, but was actually closer to ten minutes. Jeff shook his head as well, taking out of the room after Shannon. He could hear the faint pattering of shoes on the stairs, so he got in the elevator. Kidman and Matt quickly rushed in and Jeff put his hand out to stop the elevator door from closing.  
  
"Get out, Kidman."  
  
"I care abotu Shannon, too. I caused this and I want to talk to him."  
  
"Not right now you aren't. I'M going to find Shannon, and I'M going to talk to him. You might be able to talk to him later. But not now, not after what you did. Get out."  
  
"No, Jeff, close the door."  
  
"No."  
  
Jeff shook his head and dashed from the elevator and down the stairs. Shannon was nowhere to be found and Kidman and Matt hadn't come down yet either. Maybe Matt had convinced Kidman to stay behind.  
  
"Shit." Jeff cursed to himself as he looked around, seeing no sign of Shannon.  
  
He ran out of the front door and climbed into his car. The good thing about having shows in North Carolina was the fact he could drive his own car. Also, there were not too many places that Shannon could have gone to that Jeff wouldn't know of. He strummed his hands on the wheel, think of where Shannon might have gone. He looked out of the sunroof, the sky was darkening as storm clouds threatened to fall.  
  
"Where the Hell could he have gone? Not home...Not to Kevin's, he's here...."  
  
He sighed again and pulled out of the parking lot when it hit him. Shannon always went to their old clubhouse on the cliff when he was upset. It was only about a twenty minute drive. Shannon was probably there by now. Dammit, Jeff's tank was low. He pulled over to a gas station and filled up the gas tank. When he finally got back on the road, it had started to rain. He searched the back seat for the plastic packaged blanket and when he found it, he placed it on the passenger seat.  
  
Sure enough, Shannon was there when Jeff got to the cliff. He was sitting in the midst of the downpour, his knees to his chest, arms around them, his head resting on his kneecaps. Jeff gabbed the blanket and got out of his car. He called for Shannon, but he didn't move. Jeff made his way to where his friend was sitting.  
  
"Shannon, come on, come get in my car. What are you doing?"  
  
Shannon didn't even acknowledge Jeff's presense, let alone answer questions. Jeff took on of the blankets out of it's case despite the rain and wrapped it around his friends shivering body.  
  
"Come one, Shann, you're gonna freeze out here."  
  
Shannon moaned incoherantly, but he didn't get up. He just pulled hsi legs closer to himself.  
  
"What's wrong, Shann?"  
  
Shannon mumbled something that Jeff couldn't make out, but Jeff could see that Shannon's lips were fading colour in the cold, so he hoisted his friend up from his muddy place on the ground, leading him to the car. Shannon moaned feebley, but didn't protest when Jeff placed him in teh passengers seat. Jeff turned on the car, but kept it in park.  
  
"Shann, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me. Why is it such a big deal? It's just Kidman. Talk to me, I'm your best friend."  
  
"Are you? Are you, Jeff/" Shannon asked so quietly that Jeff almost didn't hear him.  
  
"What? Of course I am, Shannon. What would make you think otherwise?"  
  
Shannon didn't reply, he just leaned his head against the window and sighed quietly. Jeff leaned over to look Shannon in the eye, but Shannon didn't look him in his, he just looked out the window.  
  
"Shannon, answer me."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Shannon, answer me." Jeff repeated.  
  
Shannon still didn't answer and it was really starting to aggrivate the younger Hardy. He grabbed Shannon by the shoulders again, yet softer than earlier as to not hurt the blonde. Shannon limply rolled his head to face Jeff, but he didn't asked "what?" like he normally did.  
  
"Shannon, what did you mean by "am I?""  
  
Shannon just slowly blinked at Jeff's question.  
  
"Dammit, answer me!" Jeff yelled, frustrated, shoving Shannon back by the shoulders.  
  
Shannon flew back and hit the door, seat and back of the truck harshly. He tensed and grimaced in pain, before pulling his arms around himself tightly and leaning forwards. jeff gasped.  
  
"Jesus, Shannon, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Shannon, look at me. Look at me."  
  
He was sure that he heard a sob of anguish and pain, but he couldn't tell; Shannon got out of the truck so fast you'd think he was on fire. Jeff jumped as the door slammed. He opened it and grabbed the blanket Shannon had left before following him. He ran as fast as he could in the thick mud taht had formed to where Shannon was standing on the edge of the cliff. Shannon didn't look stable, he looked as if he could fall at any second. Jeff stood cautiously a few feet from his friend.  
  
"Shannon, get back in my damn car."  
  
Shannon grasped a cluster of his own blonde hair and pulled his head to look at the sky. Then..he laughed. It wasn't the laugh that Jeff knew, there was something different. Something..something that he couldn't place. Shannon continued to laugh, peering over the ledge of the cliff. Jeff gasped as Shannon dropped to his knees. He was so close to the edge that he could have fallen just then. Jeff took a few cautious steps toward his friend, careful not to get too close.  
  
Shannon leaned his head against his knees and covered his face with his hands. Jeff finally made his way over to him.  
  
"Shann, you alright?"  
  
Shannon swung out to hit Jeff with his left hand and Jeff jumped back. Shannon sat up quickly, not caring that the rain got into his eyes as he looked at the sky.  
  
"Shann?"  
  
Shannon jerked his head to look at Jeff, there was no emotion in his eyes; no feelings on his face. He laughed quietly before standing up and stepping to the ledge so his feet were half way off of it. Jeff felt his breath catch in his throat, but he couldn't move.  
  
Suddenly, and before Jeff could do anything, Shannon began to tear away at his arms, leaving bleeding scratches all over them. Jeff got the courage to run over and he grabbed Shannon by the shoulders, pulling him nack. Almost instantly, Shannon limply fell against Jeff's chest. Jeff held him up and brought him back to the car.  
  
Shannon must have passed out because he was unconcious by the time Jeff got him in the passengers seat. Jeff covered Shannon with the extra blanket and drove to the hospital. 


End file.
